Photo Opportunity
by slowqmon
Summary: A man is telling how he got this picture of his wife and him kissing to his son. I'm not telling you who in the summary. Read to find out.


"Ok David, its time to sleep." I said. "Daddy," my son asked, "before I go to sleep, can you tell me where you took that picture?" David pointed to the one where my wife and I are kissing.

"Oh, that was a long time ago," I exclaimed, "do you want to hear about it?" My son nodded as if he was eager to hear.

****

{Story begins}

When I was 14 years old, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, mommy and I went shopping together. 

****

{Story interrupted}

"You mean my uncles and aunts where there too?" David asked

"Yes David, your uncles and aunts where there too." I answered

****

{Story continued}

Everyone else except for your mommy and I were shopping for the perfect clothe to wear for their high school graduation you see. 

****

{Story interrupted}

"Daddy?" David asked, "What's graduation?"

"Graduation is a time where you leave the school because they can't teach you anything else because you know everything they can teach." I told him

My son nodded so I knew he understood what I said. I continued.

****

{Story continued}

They brought mommy and I along because our grandpa and grandma weren't home. We spent hours in the mall searching for the right clothes.

We also had to split up for a while because us boys had to look for our type of clothes and the girls had to look for their types of clothes. Your mommy and I found the trip pretty boring because one, we were just there and two, we weren't together. Or so we thought.

It was almost lunchtime and us boys still couldn't find the perfect suits. I was glad that it was lunch because everyone agreed to meet together at the food court. That means that mommy and I were going to meet each other. 

We all ordered our food at the table. Everyone else was talking about what they got when they shopped. The rest of the boys said they didn't get anything. Mimi said they were useless and showed them how much clothes she got already. All the girls showed off on how many things they bought.

****

{Story interrupted}

"Daddy, what did mommy and auntie buy?" David said with his innocent voice.

"They bought a lot of clothes and make-up." I answered. David nodded again so I continued.

****

{Story continued}

Your mommy and I were talking about how boring the shopping was. I was surprised because I thought that mommy would be happy to go shopping. She said that this was boring because she wasn't with me. I felt the same way.

Later, Mimi came up with the idea that we should go take a picture of how we would look in the new clothes. The boys disagreed since they didn't have any clothes but Mimi said she would help them look for some. The boys knew that they couldn't win so they just agreed.

After lunch, Mimi kept her promise so she found everyone else something to wear. Everyone was satisfied with what they had since Mimi helped them. Now everyone took pictures of themselves too. We took a very long time taking pictures. Your uncles and aunts took pictures of themselves together to see how they would look. Your mommy and I were watching, bored. Mimi noticed us just sitting there so she planned something to cheer us up.

At that time, your mommy and I didn't know what they were doing but we soon found out. Mimi and the rest forced your mommy and I into a dress and a tuxedo suit.

****

{Story interrupted}

"What's a tuxedo daddy?" David asked

"It's a black suit where you wear to very special occasions." I told David. He raised an eyebrow because he was still confused so I said, "You know James Bond?"

David asked excitedly, "Yeah, everyone knows him."

"The suit he wears is a tuxedo." I told him. He smiled at me and nodded. He understood now so I continued.

****

{Story continued}

After mommy and I got into our clothes, mommy looked so pretty. She told me I looked handsome too. They took pictures of us in the dress and suit together. Mimi said that if we got together, we would be the cutest couple. Mimi and the rest took two pictures of us before they ran out of film. They went to a camera store to get some more. We took almost 5 films of pictures that day.

Everyone else was gone saying that they would be back soon. They told mommy and I to stay here and not wander around. We listened.

Your mommy and I talked about how we look in these clothes. I told her that she looked beautiful. She told me that I looked cute. We kept on talking until all of a sudden, we kissed. I looked at her after that and she told me that she loves me. I told her that the feeling is mutual and I love her.

We kissed again but longer this time. Mimi and the rest ambushed us and took at least a film of pictures of us kissing. I snatched the camera from her and she told me to give it back. I told her I would give it back under one condition. Everyone was wondering what but mommy and I already knew. I told them that the condition was that she had to give mommy and I the best picture of us kissing out of all of them.

Everyone laughed and that's how we got that picture.

****

{Story Ends}

I looked at David and he looked back. "That was a great story dad." He yawned while he talked. "I hope I'm as lucky as you are some day." His voice trailed and my son immediately fell asleep.

I pulled the blanket up to cover his body and whispered, "Good night." Then I turned the lights off and left the room. 

"That was sweet", I heard my wife say behind me. I smiled and said, "Not as sweet as you."

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist. We kissed and I said, "I love you Kari." She smiled back and said, "The feeling is mutual, I love you too TK."

Well, was that good? Was that bad? Reviews please…


End file.
